


Reunited

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Drarry 30 Days of Kissing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: George has been away on a buying trip for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and is reunited with his baby son, Fred.Written for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing challenge





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896149120/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

International portkey was George’s least favourite way to travel. It always left him feeling disoriented and dizzy. After two months away, he was finally home. He’d lost a bet with Fred, positive his brother had rigged it, and had been away in America on a buying trip for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

It had been a hard few months after the war—everyone had lost loved ones, he’d nearly lost his twin but they had pulled through and were now expanding _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ into Hogsmeade. It was a risky move but worth it. George chuckled to himself, Fred and I as businessmen, who would have thought he muttered fondly remembering their school days.

Shrugging his backpack higher onto his shoulder, George made his final apparition home to find himself in his front garden. The house was in darkness as he’d expected.

Sneaking inside not wanting to wake his wife or son, he was surprised to see the light on in the back room. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching them play. It wasn’t long however before his son spotted him.

“Dadda, Dadda, Dadda,” baby Fred squealed in joy and toddled across the floor as fast as his socked feet would carry him.

George scooped his son up into his arms, hugging the little boy tight—his heart exploding with love as he smothered him in noisy kisses.

“How’s my Freddie boy?” George asked receiving a toothy grin. As soon as he and Angelina had found out they were having a boy, there was no doubt what his name would be.

“Trouble as always,” Angelina told him ruffling her son’s hair to his giggles. “More trouble is on the way too, in about six months,” the look on George’s face was worth waiting to tell her husband.


End file.
